BW Oneshot: My respects
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: For whatever reason did Vector need to do that for? As thanks for his best friend always fixing his bed, making him lunch, and tying his shoes? Or he simply did that because he couldn't risk losing his best friend? She showed her respects by giving him flowers, despite being allergic to them, and even cutting her hair. BW Universe, Slight OCXVector, Rated because of blood.


**Me: This is a "What if Vector died in Black and White"? I made a one for Astral, so I think making one for Vector wouldn't kill me. Besides, I have this weird idea that Rinko cannot express her emotions well, and ends up staying in a corner.**

**Mishka: For example! If Rinny was really happy, she doesn't go around and dance and sing, but simply smiles, or becomes about 5% nice to people. When depressed, she's simply quiet, while trying to hold back tears.**

**Ethan: But anger is different. Since Rin-chan is violent, she expresses anger in a weird and scary way. When angered too much, she goes out of control and hurts people, until she comes back to her senses. And that's why it's called "InsanityShipping".**

**Rinko: ...You guys are talking about me.. Anyway, We hope you enjoy. We do not own Zexal in any way. If we did, Ao might kill everyone in Zexal, somehow revive them, and kill them again.**

* * *

_"..Lying on the ground doesn't look comfortable, Vec. Now get up."_

_It was a nice Saturday morning, so Rinko decided to go for a little walk. After going to multiple places, such as the café with Mishka, or the library with Ethan, Vector wanted a "turn", and as usual, they went to the arcade. Vector was good with all the games he played, and managed to win every single one. They even got a prize. Rinko simply picked a carrot-pillow with a smiley face, while Vector took a basketball, to throw at people. On their way home, Vector accidentally dropped his basketball, which rolled on the middle of the road. Vector picked it up, only to get scolded by Rinko to never ever wander in the middle of the road. While they were bickering, a large truck suddenly came rushing in, the driver drunk and out of control. Vector quickly pushed Rinko out of the way._

_You can guess what happened._

_It was sad, people thought. The poor girl couldn't accept the fact that her friend got ran over. Rinko couldn't even express her emotions properly.. She just went forward, stepping on the red liquid, and blankly staring at the body. She was currently kneeling next to the body, with a blank expression plastered across her face._

_She grabbed the collar of Vectors clothes, and lifted the body to her face, staring at Vector's._

_"You.. moron." She simply said. "Lying on the ground.. huh. Your parents won't like that, since you're a rich kid that's been thought manners. Get up."_

_No answer. _

_The police arrived and arrested the man responsible for driving. The ambulance also came, and more people gathered to view the scene. However, when they tried to get Vector's body from Rinko, she glared at them._

_"Don't touch me." She hissed. "What the hell do you guys want? This idiot's just lying on the ground, so why are you guys here?"_

_And soon, they were able to convince the girl that her friend simply wasn't laying on the ground. He was dead._

_Rinko released her grip, and they took the body away. Rinko stared at the ambulance that went out of her sight, soon enough. The people tried dragging her away from the scene, telling her it's no use to just stand there. She refused, simply saying one sentence:_

_"He's still here."_

_.._

_She was at the hospital, sitting there, just waiting. Her face lacked any emotion whatsoever, and her pants were soaked with blood. Her hands were soaked too, but she didn't seem to care. Her brown eyes weren't shining, and her hair was a little messy._

_And everyone came running in._

_Kotori quickly hugged Rinko, telling her it will be okay, since she has a lot of friends. The green haired girl even cried for her, as she realized Rinko had no more tears to shed. Yuma and Alit wailed loudly, Dark hugged his brother, Astral, while he was crying. Ryoga buried his face in his palm, while Rio sobbed quietly. Kaito turned away, and mourned silently for the loss of a friend. Mishka, like Yuma and Alit, cried loudly, and Ethan removed his glasses, allowing his tears to fall._

_"I'm not weak.." Rinko thought to herself. "I won't cry.. then again, I can't.."_

_Nurse Minami, a nurse that the group had befriended, came in, asking Rinko to come with her to where Vector's body was. She showed her a bouquet of daisies, telling her to give it to Vector. Ethan quickly declined the flowers for Rinko, telling the nurse she was allergic to flowers of any kind._

_Still, Rinko took the flowers. She sneezed a lot, but was able to follow Nurse Minami without destroying the entire bouquet by sneezing. Nurse Minami allowed the girl to enter alone, leaving her, a bouquet, and a corpse of one of the people she respected._

_She stared at him. White.. White clothes didn't suit him at all! Black or Gray was better.. Vector was a little devil after all. His "other self", Rei, was the angel. But to be honest, Rinko didn't even know who she liked better, the clumsy, nice, and angelic Rei, or the serious, insane, and devilish Vector.  
_

_Pft. Whatever. They were the same person anyway._

_..._

_Funeral day. Vector's father was enraged at a certain person. The "cause" of the death of his only son. Rinko. Vector's mother however, didn't blame it on the fire-haired girl. Garasu, Vector's cousin, was waiting for everyone to show up, and visit his cousin.  
_

_When Rinko came in, Vector's father nearly punched her. Ethan quickly stood in front of his sister, his glasses falling out of his face. Rinko stared blankly as Vector's father threatened to kill him, if he didn't get out of the way. Mishka grabbed Rinko's hand, and lead her to the coffin where Vector was, being followed by Yuma, Kotori, Astral, and Alit._

_She stared at it for awhile. They finally picked black. It was better. She didn't know why, but it looked better. But to think she wouldn't hear his stupid comments anymore.. or see him walking like a carrot with feet.. or see his amethyst eyes blink. A shame.._

_She requested scissors. For a reason unknown. Garasu was nice enough to give her one, and they were shocked from what she did.. No. She did not cut her wrist, or stab herself with it._

_She just cut off some of her hair. Once she did, she threw some of it in the trash bin, and stared at them with blank eyes.  
_

_"My hair was tainted with the horrifying events. I can keep it this short for eternity if I have to."_

_.._

_Staring at the gravestone, she read what was written on it._

_"Here lies Vector Shingetsu, commonly known as Rei. Had a little disorder, but proved to be a hero by saving his best friend from an accident."_

_Notes were plastered all over. Rinko leaned a bit closer to read them._

_"You were an amazing person who loved having fun! -Yuma"_

_"You never cared about what everyone thought. You never aimed to please everyone.. -Astral"_

_"You scared people a lot.. in reality, you care for them! -Kotori"  
_

_"YOU WERE MY BEST BUD! -Alit"_

_"We will see each other a few years from now. -Dark"_

_"Life won't be as interesting if one of our friends are gone. -Shark"_

_"You idiot! How dare you leave Rin-chan?! But I'm.. happy you saved her.. -Rio"_

_"You could have become a member of the Envoys of Light. -Kaito"_

_More notes were plastered. Rinko simply took out a page from a notebook, and placed it next to the gravestone. It wasn't a note. It was a letter._

_"Dear, Vector_

_I was right. You are an idiot._

_You never comb your hair._

_You never fix your bed._

_You never arrange your clothes._

_You don't even flush the damn toilet._

_You can't finish your lunch._

_You wake up late._

_You don't know what scrambled eggs are made of.  
_

_And you don't know how to tie your own shoelaces._

_Gimme a break, Vector. I have to do everything around the house._

_I comb your hair for you when you complain it's bothering you._

_I fix your bed when you're at the arcade._

_I arrange your clothes when you're with the boys._

_No way in hell I'm talking about whether I flushed the toilet you just used, or not._

_I give your leftovers to Blazey._

_I wake you up early._

_I showed you how to make scrambled eggs, despite not liking egg dishes myself._

_And I even tied your shoelaces._

_No. I don't expect a thanks. It's good to be appreciated, but I don't mind people not thanking me._

_I make Ethan lunch, I don't expect thanks._

_I get Mishka some recipe books, I don't expect thanks._

_I help Astral with our job, I get bombarded with thanks I don't expect._

_You're a unique one. You're shameless, prideful, and insane. Yup. Insane._

_Most of all, you're not scared of me._

_Even when I threaten to hit you with the thing closest to me._

_Even if it's a knife._

_You just don't care. You never did._

_You earned my respect. Yes._

_My respect._

_I respect your decision._

_Your decision for you to live with a snake in My apartment._

_Your decision to scare everyone you dislike._

_And your decision to talk to a mirror every now and then._

_I don't respect the fact you risked your life to save me._

_Why?_

_I just.. don't._

_But. It's your decision._

_A decision I hate.  
_

_Hell, I even cut some of my hair to show my respects.._

_But, wherever you are, you earned my respects._

_Rest in peace, Vector._

_-Rinko Yutora"_

_And with that, she left. She left her umbrella tied to the ground. To make sure the letters he got won't get wet by the rain._

"Rinny?"

Rinko woke up when she heard the sound of a girl, calling for her. Rinko looked up, and saw Ethan and Blazey, standing beside the door. Mishka, in beside her, poking her cheek. And.. Vector and Umbral, sitting at her bed.

"Ah, you're awake at last." Vector said simply. "We had to cook breakfast ourselves, Rinko! It's lunch time, and I don't like Ethan or Mishka's cooking! So, C'mon, get up! I want the curry you made!"

Rinko got up, and yawned. That nightmare must have prevented her from waking up. She took out a rubber band, and tied her hair with it.

"I'll make us some lunch. C'mon."

* * *

**Me: ..Huh. Well, if ya ever want to see WHO DIES NEXT IN THE BW UNIVERSE, don't hesitate to ask!~  
**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
